Lemons and Limes
by ItachiBlack
Summary: Book of one-shots (maybe?) and fantasies? I don't know how to describe this one at all... Warning: smut


**AN: Hello. I've written several fanfictions for the coupling of Jack Frost and Elsa; I love them together. However, I have never even thought about writing explicit stories... until tonight after I got out of my hot-tub. This is a testing ground for me. My brain basically came up with the idea of writing a story just plainly about lemons, smut, and/or fluff. I don't know what I am going to do.**

 **This is all depend on you, my dear readers. Yay or nay to this audacious idea? If I get a lot of nays, this is what I will do: my readers can leave a request (theme, setting, or what you want in the next chapter) and I will take a close look at the first five reviews and choose from one of them. Sounds good?**

 **To be frank, I am shocked that I am actually doing this. Let's see how this ship sails...**

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

By: Itachi Black

Jack sat on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table as he read one of his favorite books. He hummed as he flipped through its pages and occasionally glanced to the closed white bathroom door. His girlfriend, Elsa, was taking a rather long shower tonight. With the friction of paper against skin and the light drizzle of the shower, no other sound was made. A few minutes after the water had stopped. He peeked at the door again, finding that it was still closed. Turned back to his book, and read a few more pages till the bathroom door swung open. A small smile quickly formed on his pink lips.

There stood Elsa; wearing a white cotton towel wrapped around her nude frame and looking incredibly sexy. Her golden hair was glossy and disheveled with droplets of water hanging at the tips of each strand. He could see parts of her skin which was flushed pink and damp from the long shower. Starting from her cheeks to her neck to her shoulders and to the swell of her breasts.

He could not keep his eyes off her.

She must have known how beautiful and attractive she could be. How crazy she could make him while simply standing there by the doorway. She smiled at him and he knew... that yes. She was very much aware.

Jack set aside his book and walked towards her. Before she had a chance to say anything, his lips covered hers. Which were so soft and rich with her taste. And her scent. She smelled so intoxicatingly sweet after her showers. Jack could never place it; vanilla was probably his best guess but he didn't care as long he could have more. Her hair felt like silk as his fingers drove in, tangling themselves in her strands. He smiled once more as Elsa welcomed his kisses.

Between their kisses, she breathed, "What's gotten into you, Jack?"

He nuzzled against her nape and whispered in her ear, "You looked really pretty."

At his response, she grinned; slightly shaking her head as he returned to her scorching lips. He nibbled against them, wanting the entry to taste her. He pulled her closer while her arms draped behind his neck. Jack lightly tugged her head back and began to suck on her tongue; shuddering at her sweetness. She always tasted so damn sweet. Meanwhile, his hands slipped past the thin layer of the towel and rubbed his thumbs in a circular motion along her hips. The gentle touch against her skin turned from warm to hot and Jack could also feel his own temperature steadily rising.

Though he only meant to start it as a playful kiss, Jack drew Elsa even closer and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist. In return, she held him tighter. Yes, he could feel his body growing warmer and warmer. He deepened the kiss, rendering himself to his raw emotions and instinct. For a moment, she pulled back and tucked her head into the crook of his neck, molding her body tightly against his until she could only feel his warmth and steady heartbeat.

Jack could feel himself stirring against her body. He loved being with her like this.

Then as if Elsa wanted him to know that she felt the same way, she began a trail of kisses along his jawline as she rubbed her lower body against his. The towel finally slipped off her body, giving him a an arousing sight of Elsa. He released a strained breath as he hardened and her breasts nipped in response. Unlike their heated kiss from earlier, this time, she brushed her lips against his and whispered to him, "Let's do this in the bedroom."

At those words, Jack carried her to their private quarters. He sat her down on their soft mattress as she ran her hands down his chest, teasing over the bulge in his pants which caused his spine to shiver. He then noted that it was rather unfair that she was only one bare to the eyes. Jack ran his finger along her neckline while she began to undo his black leather belt. As the buckle hit the floor, Jack loomed over her, his heat pressing against her abdomen.

The first layer of his clothing was removed as she stroke him over his boxers. He sucked in some air as his lower self hardened even further into a rod of steel. Once he released the held breath, his mouth crushed hers in urgency. One of his hands teased one of her perked nipples while Elsa hooked her legs around his waist, forcefully pulling him closer to her heat as she angled herself against his body. On instinct, he immediately began to grind himself against her.

She let out a groan as she ran her nails down his back. Then she was unbuttoning his light blue shirt as fast as she could, tearing the piece of clothing off of him.

Jack felt like a ball of fire as his erection rubbed against her center. God, how he wanted to slip inside her... Feeling his libido running out of control, Jack plundered more ravenous kisses. He could hear her moan and gasp for air as their kiss grew more wanton and heated. They were exploring each others' depths. His hand wandered back to her breast and kneaded it gently with his fingers before trailing down lower to feel her moist depths. He sighed. She was more than ready for him.

Jack rummaged through the bedside cabinet, yanking out a condom from one of its drawers. He rolled it on quickly, then lifted her gently as he finally slipped inside her. A groan escaped from his lips as his entire body shuddered once more. The heat. The pressure. The wetness. All of it could make his mind go blank. His breathing came in short pants as he waited for her to shift her body beneath him.

He glanced to her face; she looked absolutely angelic. He lovingly brushed his index finger along her cheek and kissed her sweetly, asking, "Are you okay?"

She smiled at him and pulled him down to kiss him back. She exhaled, "Yes."

He could feel her muscles relax from within her. Their fingers twined together as he began to move. Her legs tightened, squeezing Jack's waist as he rocked them together. Thrusting in slow motion at first, moving up and down her body. Their breathing quickened. He would make this into a memory she wouldn't forget. And after a few minutes, he shuddered as Elsa's fingers dug into his flesh and cried out in ecstasy; it made him feel proud as a man. She then, pressed her lips against his nape, muffling her cries.

He pulled her back and gripped her hips, thrusting even deeper into her depths. She trembled and bit her lip as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Don't hide it... cry my name for me."

* * *

 **So... continuation for this story: yay or nay? And send ideas to me and I will try my best to fulfill the fantasy. Cheers. -Itachi Black**

 **And a big applaud to my amazing beta and co-writer: Sowelo. I swear, she is an amazing writer. *claps hands***


End file.
